friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Emily Waltham
When Rachel's boss asks her to take his niece Emily Waltham to the opera on the same night Rachel has her first "date" with Joshua, she convinces Ross to go with Emily instead. Emily is an English girl from Shropshire living in London. She and Ross end up in a bed & breakfast in Vermont at the end of the date, and the rest of their relationship is similarly fast-paced. When Emily leaves to go back to England, Ross catches her at the airport and tell her that he loves her, to which she responds "thank you." Later she reveals that she is seeing another man named Colin. She decides to end it with him and admits to Ross that she loves him too. Greatly bothered by the fact that Emily has to keep traveling back and forth between New York and London, Ross suggests they get married (despite only dating for 6 weeks), Emily, at first she is reluctant, but agrees to, and Ross gives a proper proposal. Their wedding is set for the last episode of Season 4, only ten episodes from their first date. Rachel is very unhappy as she realizes she is still in love with Ross, and decides to tell him at the wedding in London. Deciding at the last minute not to tell Ross about her feelings, Rachel simply hugs Ross. However, seeing Rachel brings back Ross' old feelings, and instead of saying "I, Ross, take thee, Emily," Ross accidentally says "I, Ross, take thee, Rachel". The quote is left as a cliff-hanger to end The One With Ross' Wedding, Part 2. The wedding continues in The One After Ross Says Rachel and is finalized. However, feeling humiliated, Emily escapes the wedding party. Trying to save the situation, Ross asks Emily's parents to tell her he would wait for her at the airport, hoping she would still like to go for the honeymoon. After apparently getting stood up by Emily, Ross eventually decides to take Rachel with him instead - only to be seen leaving together by a late-arriving Emily. Emily escapes Ross again and runs into hiding afterwards. Ross then returns to the States, attempting to reach Emily and persuade her to forgive him over the phone. When she finally calls him, he convinces her to come to New York. She agrees, with the condition that Ross will never see Rachel again. She also convinces him to sell all of his furniture that came into any contact with Rachel and move into one of her relatives' apartments. The other five friends agree to support Ross as long as he is happy with being manipulated by Emily, but when Ross expresses his discontent with all the changes he has to make, the group helps him realize that he cannot meet all of Emily's conditions. Ross then tells Emily that he doesn't agree to her terms, and their marriage ends. Later on Emily calls and leaves a message that she wants to talk to Ross about getting back together even though she is getting married. Ross decides not to call her back. In reality, actress Helen Baxendale became pregnant between seasons 4 and 5; as a result she was unable to travel to the US to do any filming for Season 5. As a result her only appearances were heavily swaddled in bed clothes, and she had to be written out of the series a lot earlier than was intended. In one episode, Ross dates Janice after learning that Emily will be remarried. Janice is still under the impression that Chandler is in Yemen at the time. Ross claims that they both have a lot of things in common, such as being divorced and having kids. This relationship does not last beyond one episode because Janice can't take Ross' whining about his post-Emily situation. Category:Recurring Characters